Butch's Not-So-Happy Tree Town Adventures
by jinxandbutch
Summary: Butch the bull's life sucks. With bickering parents and no friends, there's nothing left for him in his old home. So what happens when a car crash sends Butch to the world's happiest death trap? Adventures, that's what!
1. Intro

**Ok, this is my first time doing this so don't be too angry! Butch, will you do the honors?**

**Butch: Yeah yeah whatever. Aaron doesn't own anyone except for me. Everyone ese belongs to Mondo Media.**

***chuckles evily* For now…muahahaha! Now read!**

**No One's POV**

Butch, a white bull with a black spot around his eye, a black and white dress shirt, black boots ,and a small gold nose ring ,watched the scenery pass by through the small windows of the bus. Butch was looking for a new start, away from all the family drama going on at home. Butches parents weren't the nicest, kindest parents in the world when he was a child. Actually, they were quite the opposite. While he was growing up his parents would always bicker and fight about everything, always pulling him into every argument, as if he wasn't their son, but some sort of mediator. Even after Butch moved out they still came to him with their fights, often calling him up to argue about who was right and who was wrong. Butch had tried and tried again, to get his parents to put an end to it but neither would yield. Finally having enough one day, he decided to cut all ties with his parents and hit the road. There was nothing left for him in his old town (Alma County) to begin with.

Growing up with two constantly disagreeing parents does not leave a child unscarred. When he was a child his parents' arguments caused him to have a very cynical outlook on life. Butch began to grow meaner and, eventually developed an almost permanent frown and a bad attitude. This, obviously, pushed away all of the other children in town and caused him to look like a bitter little devil (the two horns adorning his head not helping.) most kids still stayed away from him, as well as adults for that matter. Butch had gotten used to being alone, and began to willingly push people away, taking out his hate and anger towards his parents on anyone who cared enough to try and get close to him. Having no friends or family, he saw no point in remaining. so one day, without telling anyone (because let's face it who would even care) he skipped town leaving behind no trace of him ever living there in the first place.

Butch wished for a place where he could forget his old life. Where he could be free from any memory of his family. Where he could let go of any lingering feelings of loneliness. Butch's parents had ruined his life, so he needed a new one.

Butch, now 25, was planning to go wherever the bus took him, having no plans but to get as far away from his so-called home as possible. Deciding to get off at the last stop, a city called "Taylorsville", Butch readied for his departure gathering his cell phone (he bought a new one before leaving so that his parents couldn't call him), and his wallet (which contained the money that he would use to buy a room at an inn, only until he found a place to settle down) ,sticking them both in his suitcase before moving down the aisle to hop off the bus.

As Butch crossed the street ,after parting ways with the bus, he only had time to hear the rapid honking of a car and see the blinding flash of two head lights before everything went black.

**A/N: O.o Weeeelllllll, that happened. This is my first fanfiction so cut me some slack, I have no experience T_T. **

**Butch: That was so stupid that I think I lost an I.Q. point just listening to- *gets hit by a car***

**QUIET YOU! Ciao Everypony!**


	2. New Life's Begining

**Well, hi there! I'm back in action, and ready to write! Sadly writing these takes a while and I have a bad sickness called lazy, but I'll keep trying! Butch do the honors!**

**Butch: Sure *ahem* Aaron owns no one but me.**

**Sadly**

**Butch: What was that?!**

**Nothing! *oven dings* The chapter is done! :D**

**Butch: O.o Why is there a book in the oven?**

**Shut up! Now Read! **

**Butch's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and light immediately blinded me, and two thoughts came to mind. "Damn, am I sore." and "What's that sound?" My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I immediately noticed that I was in a hospital room, the "noise" being the constant beep of my heart monitor."Wher-" was all I could get out before I was smothered/hugged by a yellow bunny wearing pink bunny slippers. "OHMANIAMSOSOSORRYDUDEIMEANIDIDNTEVENSEEYOUDONTBEA NGRYPLEASEIDIDNTTRYTOHITYOUITJUSTHAPPENEDRABBITTSF EETARESUPPOSEDTOBELUCKYHOWCOULDTHISHAPPE-" "Cuddles get off of him, he's fine!" said a periwinkle anteater, luckily ,prying the hysterical bunny off of me before he squeezed the life out of me. As I gasped for breath, the two proceeded to chat in front of me as if nothing had ever happened. "Sorry," said the bunny who I presume is Cuddles "I guess I almost got a little carried away." he said poking his fingers together. "Almost? You 'almost' killed the guy!" yelled the ant eater "C'mon Sniffles, it wasn't that bad." said Cuddles. "Yes it was Cuddles, you gotta be more careful or else you'll-" "HELLO!?" I screamed in frustration. Suddenly my head began pounding and I leaned back into the bed. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

The anteater, who I now know is "Sniffles", and Cuddles turned towards me, acting as if they were noticing me for the very first time. Sniffles was first to recover. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of us. Let me fill you in. You are in a hospital." he said "I noticed." I grumbled back. "Let me finish," replied Sniffles. "You are in the hospital because you got into a nasty car crash." he said "What!" I said. "Cuddles here," he said motioning to the nervous looking bunny "wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally hit you as you were leaving a bus." he explained. "So I brought you here!" Cuddles said, suddenly jumping into the conversation. "And where exactly is 'Here'" I questioned. "Happy Tree Town!" he said. "Any way, Sniffles tells me that you'll be fine, and got off with just a minor concussion. You must be pretty strong!" Said the bunny with wonder. "Yeah, well…" I said off-handedly. Growing up without family or friends, I had a lot of time to kill at a young age and decided to join a gym. Soon I became exceptionally strong ,and I eventually became a trainer.

"So," I began "can I leave now?" I asked awkwardly. "Well, you still have a concussion. A small one ,but a concussion never the less. You probably shouldn't be operating any heavy machinery like a car, so you'll have to have someone drive you. Do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head. "Well then, I-" but he was suddenly cut off by Cuddles yelling "I'LL DO IT!" in excitement.

**Cuddles' POV **

"I'll do It!" I yelled excitedly. Both the guy and Sniffles looked at me like I was crazy. "Do what?" they both asked curiously. "I'll let you stay at my house of course!" I said. "No, it's fine-" the guy started but I cut him off "No I insist. It was my fault that you got hit!" I insisted. "But-" started the bull, but he was once again cut off, but this time by Sniffles. "Actually, that's not a bad idea!" said Sniffles "Cuddles can drive you around and make sure you're ok while at home!" Sniffles said matter-of-factly. Mr. Bull looked at Sniffles like he was crazy. "You want the guy who hit me, to not only drive some more but with ME in the car. HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE DO YOU WANT IN THE HOSPITAL?!" exclaimed butch. "Well when you put it that way it sounds much worse than it really is…" said Sniffles under his breath. "Sorry, but it's the best we got." said sniffles.

-_yeah this is a line break what you gonna do about it?_-

As we got into the car after leaving I tried to make conversation. "So," I began "I never got to properly introduce myself. My name is Cuddles." I said. "Butch." he stated bluntly. "What?" I asked. "I said my name is Butch!" he said, his voice rising an octave with frustration. "Ok." I said, slightly nervous. I was beginning to rethink my hasty decision. This guy seemed pretty scary and made me nervous. His expression seemed to be stuck on "scowl mode", and he didn't really say anything for the whole ride other than his name. Why did I even decide to take him to my house. _"because you hit him with your car"_ my conscience nagged. Oh, yeah. I did do that didn't I. Luckily, before I had any other conversations with myself, we arrived at my house.

**Butch's POV**

So I walk into Cuddles house and my eyes are suddenly assaulted by yellow. "Dude," I said, a bit weirded out by his color choice "it looks like the sun threw up on your house!" Cuddles blushed a bit "Hey, yellow's my favorite color, so deal with it." he said angrily. "Pfft, whatever." I replied. I walked in the house, and began looking around. "So, are you going to show me around?" I asked. "Oh yeah," Cuddles remembered "let me take you to your room and then we can get started on the tour."

He led me down the hall towards what I guessed was the guest bedroom. As we walked I looked around and noticed a bunch of pictures of him with a hyper looking pink chipmunk wearing an oversized red bow. He was also in many pictures with a mauve beaver with two buck teeth. _"I wonder who they are"_ I thought to myself. Finally, we arrived I my room. It was fairly spacious and already had some basic furnishings such as a bed and a small wardrobe in the corner "So," said Cuddles "what do you think." "Hmmm…" was all I said as I began to unpack my suitcase.

**Cuddles' POV**

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You were in the hospital for a long time so you must be hungry." I said as I heard his stomach grumble. "Would you like some carrot pie?" I asked. "No." he replied. "What about carrot soup?" I asked. "No." he said once again. "Carrot pie?" "NO" "Carrot stew" "NO" "Carrot-" "OK, STOP!" Butch yelled. All was quiet as Butch calmed down. "Why don't you eat all that carrot stuff, while I eat at a restaurant or something?" Butch asked when he finally calmed down. "I can't, I'm allergic to carrots." I said sadly. "Wait..but you…then why do you-" "Then why do I what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "I…never mind." Butch said. "Well then you might as well come with me, I don't really know my way around this town anyway." said Butch "Just wait for me to finish packing."

_**A few minutes later…**_

Having the short attention span that I had, I had quickly grown bored waiting for the bull to finish packing his tons of stuff, and now I sat on the couch, enjoying an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. My mind began to wander to our towns secret. Should I tell him now and save him the confusion later? What if he freaked out? _"Come on Cuddles I think we both know that butch isn't the kind to 'freak out' about something."_ I thought to myself. I made up my mind. I was going to tell him as soon as he finished packing.

"Ok, I'm finished. Let's go." said Butch as he walked out of his new room. Finally I said as we made our way to the door. "Oh yeah, Butch there's something I was supposed to tell you.." I said.

**Butch's POV**

As we walked towards the door Cuddles told me there was something he had to tell me. "Yeah, what is it." I asked walking out the door. "I don't know how to tell you this but…our town is cursed-" and that was all I heard before a random pole flew through my stomach. 

**A/N:Butch: That's it?**

**Don't judge me you stupid cow!**

**Butch: BULL!**

**Whatever, anyway don't forget to review! **


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Heyheyhey, I'm back!**

**Butch: Sadly**

**Cuddles: Don't be rude! *smacks Butch in the head***

**Butch: Why you little-**

**Language!**

**Butch: …Fudge**

**Good! Anyway, Cuddles would you please do the honors?**

**Cuddles: Yes sir! I, along with everyone other than Butch, belong to Mondo Media!**

**Now Read!**

xXx

_"I don't know how to tell you this but…our town is cursed-" and that was all I heard before random pole flew through my stomach._

**Cuddles' POV**

I sighed in exasperation as I watched a spear fly through Butch. _"With my luck, I'm probably next."_ I thought to myself. Suddenly another spear flew through my stomach. I fell forward and uttered a single _"Damn."_ Before the world went black.

**Butch's POV**

_"Well that happened." _I thought to myself as I floated in a vast void of nothingness. No fair, my life is was way to crappy to end like this. Couldn't at least one good thing have happened before I died? Is that too much to ask? Suddenly I saw a light in the distance. Although, the weird thing was I started to move away from it. _"I thought I was supposed to go towards the light!"_ I thought in alarm. I tried doing a swimming like motion to try to pull myself back, but I only got thrust deeper into the darkness. I thought it was the end when suddenly, I heard voices. _"He's moving" "I think he's waking up" "Yeah"_

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air as I sat in the all too familiar hospital bed. Crowded around me were three familiar faces. Two of the faces I knew from the pictures adorning the walls of Cuddles' house. One face I knew from my stay here just a few hours ago. The pink chipmunk and mauve beaver watched me with wide eyes along with Sniffles. I turned to see Cuddles gasp to life on the hospital bed next to mine. "I-" was all I could say before the pink chipmunk girl tackled/hugged the air out of my lungs "OHMANIAMSOSOSORRYIMEANWEDIDNTEVENSEEYOUDONTBEANGR YPLEASEWEDIDNTTRYTOKILLYOUITJUSTHAPPENEDCHIPMUNKSA RESUPPOSEDTOBEKEENHOWCOULDTHISHAPPE-" "Giggles , calm down he's fine!" yelled the mauve beaver as he pulled her off of me. The two proceeded to have a conversation as I gasped for air."Sorry," said Giggles "I guess I almost got carried away." "Almost? You 'almost' killed the guy!" yelled the beaver "C'mon Toothy, it wasn't that bad." said Giggles. "Yes it was Giggles, you gotta be more careful or else you'll-" "HELLO!?" I screamed in frustration. All heads turned towards me. "OK. 1: Déjà vu, and 2: WHAT IS GOIING ON!"

Everyone was quiet for a beat until Sniffles decided to break the silence. "Well…" Sniffles began hesitantly. Suddenly Cuddles interrupted. "It's ok Sniffs, I'll tell him." said Cuddles, as he sat up, stretched and walked over to us. "To put it simply: you died." said Cuddles. It was my turn to be quiet for a moment. "Huh, well I guess that makes sense." I said. Sniffles gave me a surprised look. "You're taking this awfully well." he said skeptically. I shook my head. "Oh no. I'm absolutely horrified right now, I'm just not good at showing my emotions." I said. "Oh, ok." said Cuddles. "Well, back to the subject: you died. Happy Tree Town, for as long as I can remember, has been under a curse. In this town, weird event occur every day that usually end up with most of us getting killed. The only upside is that in this town the only way you can die is of old age or by getting killed outside the borders." Cuddles explained. "Where are the borders?" I asked. "I'm getting to that." said Cuddles "The borders are right outside the acres of grass that line the town's outer most roads. If you die out there, you're gone. Although if you die in here you respawn at this hospital. Sniffles, the doctor, usually maintains the order around here." Cuddles said.

I looked down at m hands. "Wow. my first time dying, huh?" I looked up to see Cuddles and Sniffles looking quite guiltily around the room. "What?" I asked suspiciously. Sniffles laughed nervously. "Ha-ha, yeah, funny story about that, this is your second…time…" I looked at Sniffles, confused. "What do you mean 'second'?" I asked slowly. "When Cuddles hit you with his car he was able to bring you across the border quickly but…you didn't survive." Sniffles said. "SO I DIED AND NO ONE CARED TO TELL ME!" I yelled. "How is it that you are not able to express any emotion but anger?" Sniffles asked. I shrugged. "Anyway, we didn't tell you because we were afraid you'd be scared. You see we don't get many visitors, you're one of the first in years, and we wanted to make sure you felt safe throughout your stay here." explained Cuddles. Every word he said made me feel angrier and angrier. Who were they to decide whether or not to tell me that I died?

"That's IT!" I screamed "I'm tired of this town and I'm tired of- wait, did you say you don't get many visitors?" I asked "Yeah, most of them are scared away by the prospect of death, why?" questioned Giggles. "Well then I guess I'm staying." I said with finality. What? Can you blame me for staying? If I stay here mom and dad won't even try to find me. Everyone looked at me weird because of how forward my decision was but decided not to question me.

"Anyway," Cuddles said slowly "Giggles, Toothy this is Butch. Butch, I see you've met my girlfriend and best friend Giggles and Toothy" asked Cuddles asked. "Yeah," I said. "I'm guessing by how you reacted that you," I said, motioning towards the girl "were the one who killed me?" I finished. Giggles rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah sorry about that. Toothy and I were playing a game of competitive javelin throwing." Cuddles face palmed. "Out of all the games you could have played, why did you have to choose the most dangerous." he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well we tried playing competitive knife throwing and Archery but those ended badly too." she replied "How badly?" I asked. Suddenly a purple reindeer in a mime costume and an orange beaver in a hard hat wearing a tool belt appeared on the beds parallel to mine and Cuddles'. They both got up and glared at Giggles and Toothy "That badly." Giggles finished, looking around guiltily. Then she looked at the new comers "Sorry 'bout that." she said.

As Mime and Handy stomped off I got up from the bed and stretched. "Well," started Cuddles "since we're here we might as well go to the restaurant we were going to." Toothy and Giggles' eyes lit up. "Let us make it up to you, we'll pay." said Toothy, Giggles nodding along. "Ok," I shrugged "Let's go." I said as I walked out of the hospital room, Giggles, Toothy, and Cuddles trailing behind. Cuddles stopped us and looked back at Sniffles. "Coming?" he asked. Sniffles looked at his watch. "Yeah, I guess I can afford to take a lunch break." said Sniffles, putting down his clip board and following behind the group.

As they left the room, Cuddles ran to the front of the group to talk to me. "So," he said "what do you think of my girlfriend?" he asked smirking. I looked straight at Cuddles "You guys were made for each other." I said in all seriousness. And with that we walked out the door, into the beautiful death trap that is Happy Tree Town. This is where the not-so-happy tree town adventures begin.

***cries* Don't be angry! I'm sorry that this chapter sucks! It's not my fault though! I just keep on getting distracted!**

**Cuddles: Review while I comfort him! **


End file.
